Fire Emblem: La Historia Comienza
by Tarem
Summary: Basada en el juego. Una aprendiz de estratega decide viajar para poner sus conocimientos en práctica y conoce a una joven Lorca llamada Lyn. Aquí es donde su aventura comienza y es en ella además... donde enfrentarán sus verdaderos destinos. /Stand by/
1. Prólogo

Nota de Autor:

Antes de comenzar, quisiera decirles que es el primer fanfic de Fire Emblem que hago. Espero que sea de su agrado. Esta historia es la misma que la del primer juego pero adaptada a modo de fic. Algunas cosas las cambié para mejorar el entendimiento pero técnicamente todo es igual.

Todos los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores excepto por el nombre de Nidany que fue invención mía… no muy buena si me lo preguntan pero bueno, hice lo que pude. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura coincidencia… o quizá que haya seguido la trama de juego también tenga algo que ver jeje pero bueno, ustedes entienden.

Ahora sí, terminé la palabrería. Pueden continuar si lo desean. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Prologo**

La historia que estoy por contarles no solo habla de mí, sino de todas las personas con quienes hice amistad en esta travesía fantástica…

Todo comienza estando yo caminado por la llanura. Campos y campos verdes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era mi primera vez en un viaje tan largo y mi falta de experiencia causó que mi comida se acabara antes de la tercera noche. Caminaba sin rumbo aparente totalmente agotada por el cansancio y la falta de alimento en busca de un pueblo cercano donde pasar la noche y alimentarme.

Se preguntarán el por qué de mi viaje. Es extraño, pero ni yo misma tenía idea de por que lo había hecho. Simplemente algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Desde muy pequeña me había interesado por las artes estratégicas en batalla. Una vez, estando yo sola en mi casa, había encontrado un extraño baúl escondido en un ropero. Al abrirlo encontré toda clase de libros viejos que hablaban del mundo, sus culturas y las guerras por las que había pasado. Entre todos aquellos libros encontré uno muy diferente. En su contenido explicaba toda clase de estrategias útiles para las batallas. Ahí comenzó mi interés por este extraño oficio. Después de haber pasado largos años leyendo y releyendo aquel gran libro, sentí que era momento de conocer el mundo y poner mis conocimientos en práctica, pero aun no sabía como lo haría.

Sentí que el mundo se movía bajo mis pies al momento que me desplomé sobre la hierba. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente cansado y no podía moverme en absoluto. Mis parpados me pesaban y todo me daba vueltas. Intenté mantenerme consiente. Levantarme. Continuar. Pero no pude más y mi mundo se oscureció.

Cuando desperté no del todo consiente, pude escuchar una voz hablándome.

-¿Te has despertado ya?

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré frente a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello largo sujeto en una cola de caballo. Lo que me llamó más la atención de ella fueron sus ropas. Aquel vestido largo azul turquesa con extraños grabados rojos y amarillos en el cuello del mismo. Estaba segura de haber visto ese vestuario en uno de esos libros. Levante un poco más la vista aun desorientada por lo que me había ocurrido. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba en una clase de vivienda muy peculiar.

'Es de alguna tribu, pero no puedo recordar cual,' pensé. -¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunté confundida mientras me incorporaba de la cama en la que me hallaba.

-Te encontré inconsciente en el campo,- me respondió la joven sonriente.

-Oh, ya recuerdo…- dije algo avergonzada. –Gracias, em…

-Me llamo Lyn, soy de la tribu Lorca,- dijo ella respondiendo dos de mis tantas dudas, -No te preocupes ahora. Estás a salvo.

Después de un breve silencio, continuó.

-¿Quién eres¿Recuerdas como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Nid. Nidany en realidad.

-¿Te llamas Nidany? Es un nombre extraño…

-¿Te parece?- pregunté sin sorprenderme. No era la primera vez que alguien me lo mencionaba.

- Pero no me hagas caso. Está bien,- dijo la joven llamada Lyn. –Veo por tus ropas que estás de viaje. ¿Qué te trae a la llanura de Sacae¿Puedes contármelo?

-Bueno, yo…

No pude continuar, un ruido extraño proviniendo de afuera me interrumpió de pronto.

-¿Eh¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- preguntó Lyn preocupada. -Voy a ver que pasa. Nidany, espérame aquí.

-Está bien.

Lyn salió de la casa corriendo y después de unos momentos regresó muy alterada.

-¡No¡Bandidos! Deben haber bajado de las montañas Biran,- dijo Lyn algo pálida.

-¿Bandidos¿Aquí?- pregunté preocupada pensando en lo que me hubiera pasado allá afuera si Lyn no me hubiera encontrado antes.

–Querrán asaltar los pueblos de la zona,- continuó Lyn. -Tengo que detenerlos.

-¿Pero como?

-Si no vienen más, me las podré arreglar sola,- me respondió. –Aquí no correrás peligro, Nidany.

-¡Espera, iré contigo!

-¿Cómo¿Quieres ayudarme,- preguntó ella no muy segura. Quizá preocupada por el estado en el que me encontraba. –Bueno… ¿sabes manejar un arma?

-No… pero puedo pensar en una buena estrategia para derrotarlos,- dije esperando que lo que hacía fuera buena idea.

-Ah, ya…, así que eres estratega. Una extraña profesión, pero…- se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de continuar. –Está bien. Iremos juntas.

Asentí y ambas nos dirigimos fuera de la casa. Allí pude divisar a dos enormes bandidos a lo lejos. Sentí una sensación de adrenalina y temor al mismo tiempo. Era mi primera vez en una situación como esta y estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Aquí!- gritó Lyn para que la siguiera hacia unos arbustos. Luego me entregó una mochila y me pidió que la cuidara por ella. –Si quieres ayudar, Nid, me vendría bien tu consejo. Te protegeré; no te alejes de mí.

-Muy bien, será mejor acercarnos más,- dije observando detenidamente las posibilidades. Todas aquellas estrategias de aquel libro pasaban velozmente por mi mente.

-De acuerdo vamos entonces.

Lyn y yo nos acercamos lo más prudente posible esperando poder tomar al bandido por sorpresa, pero algo salió mal en mis cálculos.

-¡No¡El bandido nos ha visto!- dijo Lyn mientras aquella monstruosidad de hombre se acercaba amenazante hacia nosotras.

-Es mi culpa. Debí tener más cuidado,- dije decepcionada de no haber hecho bien en mi primer intento.

-No te preocupes de todas formas íbamos a enfrentarlo ¿no,- dijo Lyn alentándome. –Ven ¡Acerquémonos y ataquemos!

Lyn desenfundó su espada y corrió hacia aquel bandido. Dio un salto y con un veloz ataque logró herir al horrible hombre en el brazo izquierdo. El bandido enfurecido alzó su hacha en el aire y trató te herir a Lyn pero ella salto ágilmente con un giro hacia un lado evitando el hacha y aprovechando la oportunidad para atacarlo por la espalda. El bandido intentó esquivarla pero Lyn logró herirlo de nuevo en la espalda. El bandido gruñó aun más furioso y blandió su hacha hacia Lyn.

-¡Cuidado!- grité desesperada no sabiendo que hacer para ayudarla.

-¡Aaahh!- Lyn intentó esquivar pero el hacha logró rozarle una pierna causando que esta comenzara a sangrar.

Lyn reunió fuerzas y atacó al bandido una vez más haciéndole una cortada en el cuello causando que este se desplomara sin vida.

-¡Victoria!- Gritó Lyn contenta sentándose en la hierba para revisar su herida. –Pero necesito una poción. Hay otro bandido en la ger situada al oeste.

-¿Una ger?- pregunté confundida.

-¿No sabes qué es una ger? Es un tipo de cabaña circular. Muchos nómadas viven en ellas.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Mmm… Me convendría usarla para recuperarme de las heridas.

-Pero si luchas así como estás el bandido tendría más ventaja y podría herirte más,- le dije preocupada.

-Tienes razón,- dijo Lyn pensando. -Tengo un par de pociones en la mochila. Deberían bastar. ¿Me sacas una?

-Claro,- abrí la mochila y busqué lo que me pidió. Después de unos segundos saqué un extraño frasco con una sustancia dorada dentro de este y se lo entregué. –Aquí tienes.

Lyn abrió el frasco y bebió de este. Después de unos segundos, la herida en su pierda había desaparecido completamente. –Gracias, Nid. Ahora vamos por el bandido que está junto a la ger,- dijo mientras se levantaba del pasto.

-Muy bien.

Nos acercamos aun con más precaución evitando que el bandido nos viera. Este era aun más grande que el anterior y se veía más feroz. Los nervios me invadieron de nuevo pero intenté ocultarlos.

-Bien, es mi oportunidad,- dijo Lyn desenfundando su espada nuevamente.

-Ten cuidado.

Lyn se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Este la miró desconcertado apretando su mano alrededor de su hacha.

-¿Quién te has creído?- gruñó el bandido. -¿Acaso crees poder resistir ante Batta la Bestia?

Lyn se preparó sin decir una palabra y se lanzó al ataque. El bandido quien se hacia llamar Batta intentó esquivarla aunque no fue tan ágil y la espada de Lyn le hizo una herida debajo del ojo derecho. Este se enojó y golpeó a Lyn con su fornido brazo izquierdo mandándola hacia el piso adolorida. Lyn se puso de cuclillas, levantó su espada y se la encajó al bandido en la pierna izquierda haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Luego brincó hacia atrás jadeando un poco por el cansancio y se colocó en posición defensiva sosteniendo su espada frente a ella.

-¡Uf! Es fuerte… tendré que emplearme bien,- dijo con una mirada de decisión. Luego se volteó a verme. –Nidany, si me derrota, huye.

-¡Qué!- le dije incrédula.

-¡Tienes que escapar!- me dijo mirándome severamente.

Me le quedé viendo unos momentos sintiéndome inútil, luego suspiré y asentí aun insegura.

-¡Basta¡Acabaré con ambas!- gritó Batta blandiendo su hacha en dirección a Lyn. Pero ella estaba lista y lo esquivó fácilmente. Creí ver por un momento como los ojos de Lyn tomaba un fuerte brillo rojizo antes de atacar al bandido con gran fuerza y agilidad atravesándole el estomago.

-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cómo has…?- esas fueron las últimas palabras del bandido antes de caer muerto al suelo.

-Uf… Por poco,- dijo Lyn agotada cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. –Lo he subestimado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté acercándome a ella. Abrió los ojos y asintió.

-Perdóname si te he asustado,- dijo viéndome con una sonrisa.

-No tienes de que disculparte,- dije moviendo mi cabeza en forma negativa.

-Si quiero sobrevivir, tendré que hacerme más fuerte… -dijo bajando la mirada. -Lo suficiente como para ser invencible.

-Lo lograrás… Lo sé,- le dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Se volteó a verme y asintió agradeciéndome. Se irguió por completo y guardó la espada dentro de la funda que llevaba en su cinturón.

-Bien hecho, Nid. Vámonos a casa.

Asentí apunto de irme cuando mis tripas sonaron ruidosamente haciendo que me sonrojara por completo. Había estado tan ocupada preocupándome por aquellos bandidos que había olvidado el hambre que tenía.

-Jaja, parece que tu estomago te implora comida,- me dijo Lyn divertida.

-Si, debo comer algo antes de que mis jugos gástricos se coman mi estomago en su lugar,- dije presionándome el estomago con ambos brazos.

-No te preocupes. Tengo suficiente comida en casa,- me dijo Lyn señalando el camino. –Vamos.

Llegamos a su casa y comimos un poco de carne antes de caer rendidas por una tarde tan agotadora. Al día siguiente, Lyn ya estaba levantada e intentó despertarme.

-Buenos días, Nid,- me saludó. -¿Te has despertado ya?

Gemí perezosamente abriendo mis ojos. Luego me levanté y me tallé la cara para que mis parpados no se cerraran nuevamente.

-Eso creo,- respondí.

-La lucha de ayer te ha debido de suponer un buen esfuerzo,- me dijo sonriente.

-Creo que estaré bien,- dije ya más despierta.

-Oye, Nidany… quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa,- poniéndose algo seria.

-Si, dime.

-Tienes experiencia en el arte de la guerra, está claro.

-Bueno, no mucha. A decir verdad es la primera vez que me ponía en práctica,- le dije algo avergonzada. Pero a Lyn no pareció importarle.

-Te fue bastante bien para ser la primera vez… ¿Me dejas viajar contigo?- preguntó esperanzada, para mi gran sorpresa.

-… ¿No deberías preguntarle a tus padres primero?- pregunté percatándome de lo joven que era. Aunque habiéndolo pensado mejor, yo tenía aproximadamente su misma edad y ya me había ido de casa sin el consentimiento de mi madre, dejando atrás una sola nota explicando que volvería algún día.

-Mi padre y mi madre… murieron hace seis meses,- dijo con tristeza.

-Oh… lo siento mucho,- le dije arrepintiéndome de haberle hecho esa pregunta. Luego dudé, pero decidí preguntar. -¿Y… que hay de tu tribu?

-Mi pueblo, los Lorca, no… Soy la última de la tribu,- dijo mirando al vacío. –Nos atacaron los bandidos y… mataron a mucha gente. La tribu se dispersó. Mi padre era nuestro jefe y yo quería proteger a nuestro pueblo. Pero soy muy joven y nuestras costumbres eran antiguas. No querían a una mujer al mando. Nadie me obedecía…

Las lágrimas invadieron el rostro de la joven Lorca mientras yo la veía preocupada. No sabía que decir. Lyn se secó las lágrimas y volteó a verme.

-Lo siento. He estado sola mucho tiempo…-luego cerró sus ojos fuertemente y dio un gran suspiro. –No, ya basta. No derramaré más lágrimas…

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que ninguna de las dos volteó a ver a la otra. Luego pensé que la situación era demasiado tensa y no pude más. Debía hacer algo.

-Anímate,- le dije haciendo que volteara a verme. –Ya no debes preocuparte más. Tus padres no querrían eso. Además, ya no estás sola. Estoy aquí ¿o no?

-…Gracias,- me respondió más alegre. –Ya estoy mejor. Nidany, quiero… -Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar con una mirada decisiva.- Tengo que hacerme más fuerte para vengar la muerte de mis padres. Ayer aprendí algo de la batalla. No me haré más fuerte quedándome aquí sola. ¡Nidany, dime que me entrenarás; que me dejarás viajar contigo!

-Bueno, yo… no sé mucho de entrenamiento pero… -me quedé pensativa sin saber que hacer. Yo era un aprendiz al igual que ella. Pero seguro podríamos mejorar ambas. –Está bien. No me vendría mal una compañera de viaje.

-¿Aceptas¡Fantástico!- exclamó Lyn muy feliz. -¡Gracias¡Muchas gracias! Nos irá mejor si colaboramos, estoy convencida. Tu serás mi maestra estratega, y yo, tu mejor guerrera. ¡Lo conseguiremos¿No crees?

-Ya lo creo,- respondí sonriente.

Así inició nuestra gran travesía. No teníamos idea de lo que nos esperaría adelante, pero sabíamos que si nos uníamos y teníamos fe la una en la otra, lograríamos nuestros objetivos.

* * *

Nota de Autor: 

Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado. Sino, las recomendaciones son bienvenidas. No sean duros conmigo por favor jeje. Bueno, antes de irse ¡no olviden dejarme un review! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Nota de Autor:

Me alegra ver que a alguien leyó este fic y además le gustó jeje. Bueno ojalá este segundo sea de su agrado. Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes en este fic me pertenecen. Aunque el nombre de Nidany si. Bueno, es todo lo que tengo que decir. ¡Sigan adelante y lean!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Esa misma tarde Lyn y yo nos preparamos para partir hacia Bulgar, un centro comercial de Sacae. Ahí esperábamos poder encontrar lo necesario para nuestro largo viaje. Aun no sabíamos realmente a donde iríamos una vez listas pero algo me decía que pronto lo sabríamos, claro que no me imaginé que sería tan pronto…

-¡Nidany¡Por aquí!- gritó Lyn mientras corría hacia la entrada de la enorme ciudad.

-¡Espérame!- dije mientras corría tras ella.

-Esta es Bulgar, la mayor ciudad de Sacae,- me explicó Lyn deteniéndose.

Me acerqué a ella y observé el lugar. Había unos cuantos puestos en frente de algunas casas y muchos establecimientos abiertos donde vendían toda clase de cosas. La gente caminaba de aquí para allá comprando o simplemente paseando por el lugar. Realmente era un lugar de comercio; uno muy grande por cierto. Me impresionó la limpieza del lugar y el gran ambiente que tenía. Por un momento me hizo recordar mi hogar natal.

-Deberíamos aprovisionarnos para el viaje,- dijo Lyn volteando hacia los puestos.

-Si, primero deberíamos com…

-¡Ay, corazón¡Qué deslumbrante belleza!- gritó una voz interrumpiéndome.

-¿Eh?- Lyn y yo volteamos para encontrarnos con un joven rubio de armadura verde al que le brillaban los ojos al ver a Lyn. En lo personal me pareció algo cómico ver a ese joven montado sobre su caballo con rostro anhelante pero preferí no decir una palabra.

-Espera, hermosa dama,- dijo el joven desmontando a su corcel. -¿No me concederás la gracia de saber tu nombre? O, mejor¿la de tu compañía?

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida por su manera de hablar.

-¿De dónde eres, caballero, que hablas con tanta libertad a una extraña?- preguntó Lyn igual de desconcertada que yo aparentemente.

-¡Ja¡Creía que nunca lo preguntarías! Soy de Lycia,- dijo el joven con emoción. –Procedo del cantón de Caelin, hogar de hombres impetuosos.

-Querrás decir "de insolentes imberbes y deslenguados",-dijo Lyn algo molesta.

Yo solo observaba mientras intentaba contener la risa por aquel comentario un tanto insultante.

-Vaya… Hasta la crueldad te sienta bien,- dijo el joven sin ofenderse. Esta situación era cada vez más extraña.

-Vamos, Nidany,- dijo Lyn dándole la espalda al joven. -No tengo más que decir.

-Está bien,- dije volteándome también y comenzando a caminar hacia los puestos.

-¡Espera, por favor!- exclamó el joven.

-¡Sain¡Mide tus palabras!- escuchamos una segunda voz reprimiendo al joven.

Lyn se siguió derecho para ver lo que había en un de los puestos pero yo me volteé a ver al joven y a su compañero de cabello rojizo. Aquel otro era también joven pero su rostro mostraba mucha más madurez. Su armadura era igual a la del otro joven pero tinta e igualmente, iba montado sobre un caballo.

-Kent, mi buen compañero ¿A que viene esa reprimenda?- preguntó el joven llamado Sain.

-Si tuvieras modales, no tendría que ser tan severo,- respondió el otro a quien había llamado Kent.- Tenemos una misión por delante, Sain.

-Ya lo sé. Pero¿cómo iba a callarme en presencia de tal belleza?- reprochó Sain. –Habría sido descortés.

-¡Qué sabrás tú de cortesía!- exclamó el segundo caballero.

En eso Lyn llegó con un par de bolsas en mano. Luego me las pasó pidiéndome que las guardara en la mochila.

-He comprado alimentos, ahora debemos comprar unas cuantas pociones,- dijo mientras buscaba el puesto donde las vendían.

-Ahí está,- señalé hacia un establecimiento que se encontraba justo atrás de los dos caballeros.

-Vaya, tenía que ser justo allí,- dijo Lyn algo disgustada caminando hacia el lugar. –Vamos.

Asentí mientras caminábamos hacia el establecimiento. Pero al llegar, nos dimos cuenta que sus caballos tapaban la entrada hacia este.

-Perdona. Obstruyes el paso,- dijo Lyn dirigiéndose a Sain. –Si fueras tan amable de apartar los caballos…

-Claro, lo siento…- dijo Kent ordenando a su caballo que se hiciera a un lado.

-Gracias. Por lo menos tú pareces respetable,- dijo Lyn apunto de irse.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, pero… Creo que nos conocemos,- dijo Kent bajando del caballo.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Lyn confundida.

-¡Eh¡No es justo, Kent!- reprochó el otro. -¡Yo la vi primero!

-No se preocupen. Somos dos, no tienen por que pelearse por una,- dije sonriente.

-¡Nidany!- dijo Lyn.

-Jeje solo bromeo.

-Parece que no hay hombres decentes entre los caballeros de Lycia,- dijo Lyn más que molesta. -¡Vamos, Nidany! Se me agotó la paciencia,- dijo mientras se metía al establecimiento con paso apresurado.

-Espera, no quería decir eso,- le llamó Kent. Luego se volteó hacia el joven Sain. -…Sain, cabestro.

-¿Eh¿No querías…? Pensaba que…

-¡Yo no soy tú!- exclamó Kent un tanto exasperado. -Venga, hay que seguirla. Sospecho que podría…- Kent se metió al establecimiento sin decir más.

-¿Qué¿Es ella? Estás de broma. ¡Espera!- dijo Sain yendo tras él.

-¿Ella¿Ella quién?- pregunté desconcertada pero ambos ya no estaban. Habían estado tan ocupados discutiendo que no se habían percatado de mi presencia. –Vaya, empiezo a pensar que soy invisible por aquí,- dije mientras entraba al establecimiento también.

En los estantes de la derecha pude ver a los dos caballeros fingiendo gran interés en un antiguo jarrón. Sain no podía ser más obvio ya que volteaba a ver a Lyn cada dos segundo recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kent. Cuando caminé hacia Lyn, ella ya estaba pagando lo que había comprado.

-¿Dónde estabas, Nidany? Tardaste en venir,- me preguntó sacando unas cuantas monedas de una pequeña bolsa.

-Es curioso, estaba allá afuera y…

Un estruendo me hizo cortar la oración y voltear hacia atrás. Lyn y el dueño de la tienda voltearon igualmente sobresaltados. Allí estaba Kent con una mano en la sien, ojos cerrados y expresión impaciente mientras que Sain reía nerviosamente volteando hacia el piso donde se veían los restos de lo que parecía una cerámica.

-Oops, jeje,- dijo Sain agachándose para recoger los pedazos.

-Tendrán que pagar eso, caballeros,- dijo el dueño.

-Yo lo haré,- dijo Kent acercándose con un suspiro.

Lyn se volteó con expresión seria al dueño y le entregó el dinero. –Gracias, señor,- dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta. –Vamos, Nidany. Es tarde.

-De acuerdo,- dije mientras la seguía a la salida.

Seguimos comprando las provisiones, entre ellas un mapa de toda la región y otros cuantos más pequeños de ciertos lugares, al terminar de comprar, salimos de la ciudad. Después de caminar un rato en silencio por las llanuras escuchamos un ruido a nuestras espaldas. Al voltearnos, distinguimos a dos hombres a lo lejos que venían corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¡Corre¡Nos persiguen!- exclamó Lyn. -¿Serán los caballeros de la ciudad?

-Es posible, los escuché hablando y…

-No, no son ellos. Estos buscan sangre,- dijo Lyn colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su estoque.

-No me agrada como suena eso,- dije nerviosa mientras retrocedía hacia unos arbustos pero me alejé de ellos inmediatamente con un grito de sorpresa al ver como un hombre robusto y con una expresión de malas intenciones salía de estos y se acercaba hacia nosotras amenazante. Tenía una cicatriz que iba desde la frente hasta la parte inferior de su ojo derecho atravesando su ceja. Pero lo que más me asustaba de él era la enorme hacha que sujetaba con ambas manos. Lyn no dijo una palabra pero puso su otra mano sobre la funda de su fina espada, lista para desenvainarla.

-Jejeje… Hola, preciosa,- dijo el hombre deteniéndose a poca distancia. –Te llamas Lyndis¿a que sí?- dijo dirigiéndose a Lyn.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- preguntó Lyn sorprendida. -¿Quién eres?

-Qué desperdicio. Un auténtico desperdicio,- continuó el hombre ignorando la pregunta.

-Si se refiere a si mismo, estoy de acuerdo con él,- le susurré a Lyn.

–Lo que llega uno a hacer por oro…- siguió hablando. -En fin: te ha llegado la hora¡Vamos, chicos!- dijo levantando un poco el hacha en forma de seña haciendo que otros cuatro hombres nos rodearan a distancia. Corriéramos hacia donde corriéramos nos toparíamos con un de esos tipos.

-¡No! Son demasiados para mí…- exclamó Lyn. Luego frunció el ceño. –Pero no me rendiré.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan¡No hemos hecho nada!- exclamé nerviosa.

-¡Eh¡Ahí están!

-¿Eh?- el hombre bajó el hacha y volteó hacia atrás de nosotras.

-¿Qué?- Lyn volteó también.

Dos caballeros montados llegaron galopando hacia donde estábamos. Se trataba de los dos jóvenes con quienes nos habíamos topado en la ciudad.

-Uf… Por fin llegamos…-dijo Sain.

-Vaya, no creí que me alegraría tanto verlos,- dije un tanto aliviada.

-¡Alto¡Ustedes¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Sain dirigiéndose a los temibles hombres armados. -¿Tantos contra solo dos chicas¡Cobardes, canallas!

-¡Tú! Eres de…-comenzó Lyn.

-Podemos hablar más tarde,- dijo Kent. –Parece que esta gente tiene malas intenciones. Si quieren luchar, que se midan conmigo,- dijo desenfundando una espada larga.

-¡Atrás¡Yo me encargo de esto!- dijo Sain adelantándose con una lanza en la mano.

-¡No¡Es cosa mía¡Fuera de mi camino!- dijo Lyn volteándose a ver al hombre con facha de bandido y desenfundando su espada lista para atacar.

-No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados,- le dijo Sain acercando más su caballo.

-Tengo una idea. Tú dirígenos,- dijo el joven pelirrojo llamando la atención de Lyn. –Soy Kent, caballero de Lycia. Mi compañero se llama Sain. Te obedeceremos en esta batalla. ¿Satisfecha mi señora?

-Sí. Nidany y yo estaremos al mando,- aceptó Lyn. -¡Vamos!

-Oigan¿a donde se fue?- pregunté al voltearme y percatarme de que aquel horrible hombre ya no estaba.

-Se ha alejado,- dijo Sain viendo a lo lejos. –no me equivoqué al llamarlos cobardes.

-Nos desharemos de él después,- dijo Lyn. –Ahora tenemos que atacar a los más cercanos.

-A tus ordenes,- dijo Kent.

-¡Bella dama!- dijo Sain. -Y… Nidany¿no?

-¡Oye¿Qué insinúas?- le dije mirándolo con ojos de reproche.

-Oh, perdón… ejem… ¡Bellas damas! Déjenme mostrarles el poder de los caballeros lycianos. ¡Déjenme asestar un golpe en su honor!

-Eso está mejor,- dije mientras desenrollaba uno de los mapas recién comprados. –Bien Sain, ataca al que se encuentra más cerca.

-Entendido,- dijo Sain ordenando a su caballo que galopara hacia el bandido que se encontraba enfrente. Cuando estaba por llegar inclinó su lanza en forma horizontal eh intentó derribar al hombre pero este lo esquivó con facilidad y dio un salto blandiendo su hacha haciéndole una herida no profunda en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Vaya! He fallado,- exclamó Sain.

-Tal vez sería mejor que lo ayudaras Kent,- dije observando la situación.

-Eso mismo pensaba también,- dijo Kent galopando a espaldas del bandido. Desenfundó su espada y lo atacó hiriéndole en el costado. El bandido intentó contra atacar pero la herida lo entorpeció y falló el golpe.

-¡Es momento de atacar ahora que está herido, Lyn!- dije algo emocionada. –Ponte en aquellos arbusto, de ese modo lo atacarás por sorpresa y no le será tan fácil atacarte.

-Muy bien aquí voy,- dijo Lyn corriendo con su espada en mano hacia los arbusto que le había señalado. Después saltó hacia el bandido sin que este se diera cuenta y lo hirió nuevamente en el brazo. El bandido se volteó y atacó pero Lyn saltó hacia atrás y el hacha se atoró entre las ramas. Lyn aprovechó la situación y encajó su espada en el estomago del bandido haciendo que cayera muerto.

-¡Bien hecho!- grité emocionada mientras corría hacia ellos.

-¡Sain¿Por qué no has usado la espada?- dijo Kent acercándose a su compañero.

-La lanza es más heroica,- explicó Sain. –Un caballero debe ser heroico ¿no te parece?

-No tienes remedio,- dijo Kent con un suspiro. –Como no te tomes el combate más en serio, acabarás atravesado de lado a lado.

-Para ser sincero… me olvidé de comprar una espada,- dijo Sain riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Te olvidaste¿O estabas ocupado cortejando a alguna dama?

-No te pongas así. La lanza irá bien; soy muy bueno.

-Prefiero fiarme de tu destreza no de tu palabrería,- dijo Kent molesto mientras tomaba una segunda espada de la mochila que llevaba amarrada en su caballo. –Toma mi espada de reserva y úsala la próxima vez.

-¿Estás seguro¡Gracias, Kent!- dijo el joven rubio recibiendo la espada.

-Causas casi más problemas de los que resuelves,- le dijo Kent. -Casi.

-No se distraigan ahora,- dijo Lyn. –todavía nos faltan cuatro bandidos.

-¡Nidany¡Déjame atacar otra vez!- me pidió Sain.

-Esta bien, ver por el bandido que se encuentra en el sur,- le indiqué. –Pero ahora ten más cuidado. Y recuerda usar tu espada… una última cosa, el bandido se encuentra en un bosque por lo que te será más difícil atinarle. Cuida tus movimientos.

-Comprendido,- dijo Sain antes de irse galopando en dirección a otro bandido. Desenvainó la espada he intentó atacar pero el bandido se movió hacia un lado y la espada de Sain se atoró en el tronco de un árbol haciendo que fallara. El bandido se acercó y blandió su hacha contra Sain, pero este logró desatorar su espada a tiempo y esquivar el ataque.

-¡Ah!

-¡Sain¿Estás bien?- exclamó Kent.

-Sí, sí. Logré apartarme a tiempo,- respondió Sain cuidándose del bandido quien seguía escondido entre los arbustos de aquel bosque, esperando el momento para atacar. –No puedo creer que esquivara mi espada con tal facilidad. Esto es muy serio.

-Presta atención a lo que te dice Nidany,- le dijo Kent. -El enemigo está oculto en el bosque y las ramas obstaculizan el ataque¿te das cuenta?

-Es verdad. Solo presté atención al ataque… Ni me paré a pensarlo.

-Tu falta de atención podría costarte la vida algún día,- lo reprimió Kent.

-Bien. Entendido,- dijo Sain. –Dejémoslo, Kent.

-Si de verdad lo entiendes, actúa en consecuencia.

-Kent se preocupa demasiado,- dijo Sain pensando en voz alta. -Va a envejecer antes de tiempo.

-Bueno, es momento de actuar,- dije esperando que saliéramos bien de esta situación.

-Listo para luchar,- me dijo Kent. –A tus órdenes.

-Kent, dirígete al bosque que se encuentra frente al bandido eso te dará ventaja… o por lo menos te igualará las posibilidades.

-Buen razonamiento,- dijo mientras galopaba hacia el bosque con su espada lista para atacar. Se acercó lo suficiente al bandido y lo envistió con el caballo haciendo que el bandido cayera adolorido al suelo. Este se levantó inmediatamente y atacó a Kent con su hacha pero Kent interpuso su espada haciendo que ambas armas chocaran entre si y se repelieran.

-Parece más sabio dejar a ese bandido a un caballero,- me dijo Lyn. –Yo iré por el otro.

-Está bien, hay un bosque cerca de él,- le dije.

-Me gusta. Vamos para allá, Nidany,- ambas corrimos y nos ocultamos en el bosque mientras Kent y Sain luchaban con el otro bandido. Este había intentado atacar a Kent nuevamente pero las ramas lo entorpecieron al atacar y falló el ataque. Aprovechando esto, Kent blandió su espada y lo hirió gravemente en el brazo. Ante esto, el bandido intentó huir pero Sain lo acorraló y acabó con él con un aspadazo en el cuello.

-Vaya son muy buenos,- le dije a Lyn después de aquello.

-Te llamas Sain… ¿no?- preguntó Lyn.

-Sí, Sain, el galán de Caelin. ¡Ese soy yo!- respondió con emoción.

-Si insistes…- dijo Lyn. -¿Por qué no te has curado?

-¿Eh¡Ah¿Me han herido?- preguntó Sain revisándose.

-Que despistado eres,- le dije sin poder créelo.

-¡Seré canalla!- dijo Sain volteando a ver a Lyn. –Forzar arrugas en tu frente por preocuparte de mí…

-Eh… iba a darte una poción pero creo que estás bien. –dijo Lyn. –Da igual.

-¡No, espera! La tomaré,- dijo Sain mientras Lyn volteaba a verme y asentía. –Por favor, dámela.

Abrí la mochila y busqué una poción para luego entregársela a Lyn.

-No puedo dejar pasar una oferta así,- dijo Sain acercándose. –El poder curativo del amor está contigo, ángel.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquel comentario. Lyn solo arqueó una ceja y se acercó a Sain. Este bajó del caballo y aceptó la poción luego la abrió y le dio un par de sorbos. En unos instantes, la herida de su brazo había desaparecido.

-¡Ah, mucho mejor!- dijo Sain. –Tienen mi gratitud, bellas damas.

-¡Lyn, un bandido!- dije retrocediendo hacia ellos mientras observaba como se acercaba otro horrible hombre blandiendo su hacha al aire.

-Yo me encargo,- dijo Lyn acercándose a él y poniéndose en posición de batalla. El bandido corrió en su dirección e intentó herirla pero Lyn dio un giro por la izquierda y atacó al bandido por la espalda dándole tres golpes directos con su espada matándolo al instante.

-Jamás vi una espadachina más ágil,- dijo Sain subiendo a su caballo.

Me acerqué a Lyn riendo por lo bajo, realmente era un joven simpático a su modo, aunque algo extraño.

-Vamos bastante bien, Lyn, solo faltan dos,- le dije feliz de que mis estrategias estuvieran saliendo bien.

-Si, pero no hay que confiarnos.

-Tienes razón. Bueno… Sain, Kent, ay un riachuelo enfrente pero tiene dos puentes para cruzarlo vayan en dirección al puente sur. Pero aun no lo crucen, hay un bosque cerca de ahí que les daría ventaja.

-A la orden,- dijeron ambos mientras avanzaban cuidadosamente hacía esa dirección. Del otro lado del puente se encontraba otro bandido quien, al verlos, se acercó a ellos e intentó atacar a Sain pero este se cubrió tras un árbol y el hacha del bandido se atoró en el tronco.

-Buen intento,- dijo Sain derribando al bandido con su caballo. En eso, Kent apareció sorpresivamente por otro lado y atacó al bandido con su espada. Este rodó en el piso para evitar el ataque pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y salió herido en el rostro. Se levantó sangrando y desatoró su hacha del árbol muy furioso sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-Es tu oportunidad, Lyn,- le indiqué.

Lyn corrió hacia él por otro lado y lo atacó por la espalda acabando con el penúltimo de ellos.

-Cuatro menos, falta uno,- dijo Sain victorioso.

-Muy bien, Sain, es momento de cruzar el puente. Ve tú primero,- le dije revisando el mapa. –Pero no ataques aun. Será mejor que ataquen todos juntos.

Sain asintió y cruzó el puente. Revisó los alrededores y esperó.

-Kent, tendremos más ventaja si lo rodeamos. Ve por el puente norte.

-Entendido,- dijo galopando hacia este.

-Vamos, Lyn. Sigamos a Sain.

-Si.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente y lo rodeamos. El primero en atacar fue Sain más por impaciencia que por órdenes mías.

-Malditos caballeros, siempre interfiriendo,- dijo el bandido preparando su hacha.

Sain se acercó y envistió al bandido con el caballo aunque no logró derribarlo y este intentó atacarlo con su hacha, pero Sain lo esquivó haciendo que su caballo saltara por encima del bandido, quien se agachó para evitar ser arrollado. El bandido aprovechó que Sain había quedado de espaldas y lo atacó derribándolo del caballo. Kent fue a su auxilio y atacó al bandido golpeándolo en la cabeza provocando que el bandido cayera al suelo totalmente aturdido.

-Muy bien aquí es donde entro yo,- dijo Lyn corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él y dándole un golpe fatal en el pecho.

-M-maldición… se-se suponía que so-solo era una chica…- fue lo único que el bandido alcanzó a decir antes de caer de espaldas sin volver a respirar.

-¿Estás bien, Sain?- le pregunté ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si, gracias por tu preocupación,- dijo Sain poniendo su mano derecha sobre el brazo herido. –Nada que el amor de una bella chica no pueda curar,- dijo mirando a Lyn.

-Jaja si tú lo dices…- dije mientras todos nos acercábamos.

-¡Se acabó!- dijo Lyn guardando su espada. –Excelente, Nidany.

-Creo que no nos fue mal ¿eh?- dije muy sonriente por nuestra gran victoria.

-Si,- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. –Y ahora, por los caballeros de Lycia. ¿No me iban a contar su historia?- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos.

-Si,- dijo Kent asintiendo. –Partimos de Caelin, en Lycia, en busca de alguien.

-Lycia… Ese es el país que está más allá de las montañas, en el suroeste ¿no?- preguntó Lyn.

-Exacto. Llevamos un mensaje a lady Madelyn, que se fugó con un nómada hace unos diecinueve años,- continuó Kent.

-¿Madelyn?- preguntó Lyn sorprendida.

-La única hija de nuestro señor, el marqués de Caelin,- explicó Kent. –El hecho de que lo abandonara así le causó gran pesar. Al final, el marqués de Caelin declaró que no reconocía a hija alguna.

-Y este año hemos recibido una carta de lady Madelyn,- dijo Sain. -En ella decía que ella, su esposo y su única hija vivían felices en las llanuras de Sacae. El marqués no cabía en sí de gozo por saberse abuelo de una nieta de dieciocho años. Recuerdo su sonrisa al anunciarlo,- dijo con una breve pausa antes de continuar. -El nombre de la nieta es Lyndis. Ese era también el nombre de la esposa del marqués, que falleció a una edad temprana.

-¿Lyndis?- preguntó Lyn aun más sorprendida.

-Al oír el nombre, el corazón del marqués se derritió,- siguió Sain. –Ahora su único deseo es conocer al menos a la familia de su hija. Por eso estamos aquí. No sabíamos que lady Madelyn había muerto días después de enviar la carta… Nos enteramos poco después de llegar a Bulgar.

-Pero también descubrimos que no todo estaba perdido: la nieta vive,- dijo Kent. –Nos dijeron que vivía sola en las llanuras… Supe enseguida que… tú eras lady Lyndis.

Al decir eso, me quedé boquiabierta y mis ojos se abrieron enormemente. Jamás me había imaginado que me encontraría con alguien tan importante en mi viaje y que además viajaría con esa persona. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Lyn sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Tu parecido con tu madre desaparecida es notable,- explicó Kent.

-¿Qué¿Conocías a mi madre?

-Siento no haberla conocido directamente, pero he visto los retratos del castillo Caelin.

-Para el resto de mi tribu, siempre fui Lyn,- dijo la joven Lorca recordando. –Pero para mis padres… cuando estábamos solos era Lyndis. Que extraño todo,- dijo mientras cerraba lo ojos y se agachaba ligeramente. -Estaba sola en el mundo y ahora tengo un abuelo. Lyndis… Nunca creí que volvería a oír ese nombre.

Hubo un silencio corto antes de Lyn hablara nuevamente.

-¡Espera! Un bandido también me llamó Lyndis,- dijo recordando.

-¿Qué¿Cómo es posible…?- dijo Kent sorprendido.

-Era vasallo de lord Lundgren¿no?- dijo Sain.

-¿Lord Lundgren?- pregunté pensativa,-… ese nombre me suena familiar.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Lyn.

-Es el hermano menor del marqués,- explicó Kent.

-Oh, es verdad,- dije recordando haber leído eso. Como se habrán dado cuenta ya, me encantaba la lectura. Y sigue gustándome.

-Todos creían que lady Madelyn se había ido para siempre,- dijo Kent. –Así, lord Lundgren se convertiría en heredero del marquesado.

-En pocas palabras, mi señora,- comenzó Sain. –Tu existencia es un obstáculo para las ambiciones de tu tío abuelo.

-Pero… ¡si yo no tengo interés alguno en heredar algún título!

-por desgracias, tu tío abuelo no se creerá eso de buena gana,- dijo Sain. –Creo que su deseo de acabar contigo persistirá.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó Lyn severamente.

-Acompáñanos a Caelin,- sugirió Kent. -Este camino es peligroso.

-Tengo pocas opciones. Iré con ustedes,- aceptó Lyn.

Después de dicho esto, ambos caballeros asintieron y fueron a alistar sus caballos dejándonos a Lyn y a mi solas.

-Nidany… lo siento,- dijo Lyn volteándose a verme. –Esto cambia todo.

Yo cerré mis ojos y moví mi cabeza en forma negativa. –No tienes por que disculparte. Lo entiendo.

-¿Qué harás tú?- me preguntó.

Volteé a verla y pensé por unos momentos. -…Dejaré que tú decidas.

-¿Quieres… que decida yo?- preguntó algo sorprendida. –Por supuesto que tu compañía sería de gran ayuda en el viaje, pero… va a ser muy peligroso.

-Pase lo que pase, estaré gustosa de servirte,- dije más decidida que nunca.

-¿Vienes¿Segura?- me preguntó dudosa a lo que asentí como respuesta. -¡Gracias! Permíteme que te pida otra vez tu amistad y tu ayuda.

- Cuando quieras, lady Lyndis,- respondía con una reverencia.

-Por favor, no es necesario que hagas eso. No pienso heredar el marquesado, solo arreglar las cosas.

-Lo que usted diga,- dije haciendo otra reverencia para luego voltear a verla con una sonrisa. Ambas reímos un poco y nos acercamos a los jóvenes caballeros que nos esperaban. Nos esperaba un viaje largo y peligroso, pero ahora teníamos nuevos compañeros que nos ayudarían.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Bien, técnicamente, este fue el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ya que siempre me esfuerzo por hacer bien mi trabajo. No olviden dejarme un lindo review antes de irse jeje. Y si hay algo que no les gustó y saben cómo podría mejorar también mándenme uno, los buenos consejos siempre ayudan a mejorar. ¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Nota de Autora:

Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo después de un tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Todos los personajes en este fic así como la trama no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores. El nombre de Nidany es invención mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después de nuestro encuentro con nuestros dos nuevos acompañantes, decidimos partir enseguida, pero no sin antes visitar un antiguo templo.

-Cerca de aquí, hacia el este, se encuentra un templo que es sagrado para mi pueblo,- explicó Lyn. –En el altar del templo hay conservada una espada sagrada. El pueblo de Sacae acude allí para orar por protección al emprender un viaje largo. Quiero visitarlo antes de partir.

-Vaya, qué curioso,- comentó Sain.

-Elimine es el culto dominante en Elibe,- comentó Kent. -Me complace ver que al menos aquí se conservan las costumbres antiguas.

-¡Me encantaría conocer ese templo! Es conocido por tener un vínculo poderoso con el mundo de los espíritus,- dije emocionada.

-Vayamos entonces,- dijo Kent.

-Si vamos a buen ritmo llegaremos mañana al atardecer,- dijo Lyn.

-No hay que demorarnos más. Sigamos pues nuestro camino,- dijo Sain adelantando un poco su caballo.

-No seas impaciente, Sain¿Dónde quedó tu "cortesía"?- le dijo Kent bajándose de su caballo. -¿Desearían mejor usar nuestros caballos?- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotras.- Nosotros estaremos bien caminando.

-Gracias por tu oferta pero yo prefiero ir a pie,- dijo Lyn. –Además sus armaduras son muy pesadas y terminarían agotándose.

-Entonces os ofrezco un segundo lugar en mi fiel corcel,- dijo Sain acercando el caballo y luego volteándose a verme. –Sería un placer estar en tu compañía,- dijo esto haciendo una reverencia haciéndome reír con su actuación.

-¿Y por que de pronto tanto interés en mi?- dije arqueando mi ceja y cruzando mis brazos.

-Suele irse por proceso de eliminación,- dijo Kent cerrando los ojos con expresión impaciente.

-Oh, que lindo,- dije sarcástica.

-Será mejor que continuemos,- dijo Lyn lista para irse.

Todos asentimos y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el templo. Fue un camino largo pero sobre todo pesado. El sol brillaba intensamente sobre nosotros causando fatigación y no había siquiera pequeñas brisas de viento que nos compensaran el ardor que producían los rayos sobre la piel. Aun así, sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder, seguíamos sin reproche y con paso decidido. Lyn me había enseñado a mantener mi ración de agua diciendo que debía dar pequeños sorbos cada cierto tiempo y aunque el calor incitaba a empinármela por completo sabía que debía contenerme de hacerlo.

Al caer el atardecer, encontramos un árbol solitario junto a unas enormes piedras. Decidimos poner dos tiendas ahí y continuar nuestro camino al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Anciano! No te muevas y no abras la boca,- dijo un sujeto con facha de bandido llegando frente a lo que parecía un altar con una espada en él.

-Amenázame cuanto quieras, pero no te daré la Mani Katti,- respondió un señor de mayor edad con vestimenta de sacerdote. -La Mani Katti es una hoja sagrada que goza de protección divina. No puede retirarse de su lugar de descanso.

-No razonas, viejo,- continuó el bandido impaciente. -¿De que sirve una espada si no se usa?

-¿Usarla¿En combate¡Sacrilegio!- dijo el sacerdote notoriamente ofendido dando un paso al frente.

-¿Sacrilegio? Me llamo Glass,- dijo el bandido alzando cada vez más la voz. -¡Los dioses temen mi nombre! Mi habilidad no tiene igual. Si quiero la espada¡Será mía!- dijo acercándose al sacerdote amenazadoramente para hacerlo aun lado-¡Apártate!

El pobre sacerdote se alejó asustado de la impresión dándole el paso al bandido llamado Glass para que se acercara a la espada.

-¡Ah¡Es más maravillosa de lo que imaginaba!- dijo el bandido admirándola detalladamente. -Esta espada ha sido forjada para alguien de mi destreza.

Después de dicho esto, el bandido intentó sacar la espada de la funda. Pero por más que jaló, esta no cedió.

-¿Eh¿Qué es esto? No puedo… desenvainar… ¡No se mueve de la funda!- gritó frustrado.

-Los espíritus de la hoja te han juzgado,- dijo el sacerdote ya más aliviado. -No has dado la talla. Te han rechazado.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Glass más que furioso sacando su arma. -Escúchame, viejo senil: si aprecias la vida, sal de mi vista.

El sacerdote retrocedió a tiempo antes de que el bandido lograra atinarle un golpe. Al darse cuenta que corría peligro, decidió huir saliendo de aquella cámara por una puerta que se encontraba a su derecha dejando al bandido solo en el altar.

-¡Maldición¡Espíritus miserables!- gritó con ira el bandido. -¡No merecéis mi respeto! Destrozaré el altar piedra a piedra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye, Nid. ¿Estás bien? Despierta.

-¿Eh¿Qué?- me desperté confundida al escuchar la voz de Lyn. -¿Qué sucede?

-Te veías algo inquieta,- me respondió Lyn. Su rostro expresaba preocupación. –Parecías tener un mal sueño.

-Ah, si. Tuve un sueño muy extraño,- dije pensativa tratando de recordar de qué trataba. –Había un sujeto y… em… ya no me acuerdo de que era jeje.

-Por lo menos ya estás bien,- dijo Lyn sonriendo. –Vamos, tenemos que continuar nuestro viaje.

Asentí y ambas salimos de la tienda en la que habíamos acampado. La mañana era fresca a diferencia del terrible calor del día anterior. Kent y Sain ya estaban afuera de su tienda y se dedicaban a guardarla.

-¡Ay, ángel mío! Te ves deslumbrante esta mañana,- "saludo" Sain.

-Jaja, creo que está hablando de ti,- le murmuré a Lyn divertida.

-Desearía que no fuera tan expresivo,- me respondió Lyn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Buenos días,- saludó Kent acercándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días,- respondimos al unísono.

-¿Han tenido un buen sueño?- preguntó el pelirrojo amablemente.

-En su mayoría,- respondió Lyn volteándome a ver disimuladamente.

-Será mejor guardar la tienda y partir enseguida,- dije sonriente.

-Nosotros lo haremos,- dijo Kent mientras su compañero de armadura verde caminaba hasta llegar a su lado. –Ustedes deberían comer algo antes.

-Está bien, muchas gracias,- dijo Lyn. –Vamos, Nid.

Nos acercamos a la fogata para desayunar algo rápido mientras ellos se encargaban de la tienda. Cuando todo estuvo listo reanudamos nuestro camino hacia el templo. Era todavía temprano y un viento fresco llegaba en dirección contraria a nuestro rumbo lo que hizo del resto del viaje algo más placentero.

Al llegar junto a unas casas que se encontraban establecidas cerca del templo, una mujer mayor corrió a nuestro encuentro, al parecer muy afligida.

-Perdóname, mi señora,- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Lyn. -¿Viajáis al este¿Al altar?

-Sí, así es,- respondió Lyn.

-Entonces debéis apresuraros y socorrer al sacerdote,- dijo la mujer preocupada. -He visto a una banda de rufianes de la zona que se dirigía allí no hace mucho.

-¿Rufianes?- dije sorprendida.

-Creo que pretenden robar la espada sagrada del altar,- explicó la aldeana.

-La Mani Katti… ¿Quieren robarla?- exclamó Lyn alarmada. -¡No puedo permitir que ocurra!

-Parecéis gente noble. Por favor, ayudadle,- suplicó la mujer antes de retirarse para resguardarse en un lugar seguro.

-Lyndis¿qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Sain adelantándose para verla de frente.

-Si queréis socorrer al sacerdote tendréis que preparaos,- dijo Kent acercándose también.

-Tienes razón… Dime, Nidany… Yendo hacia el sur hay unas casas. A lo mejor deberíamos ir allí y preguntar as los lugareños,- sugirió Lyn.

-Buena idea,- dije mientras sacaba el mapa del lugar. –Podrían darnos información útil… Bien¿estás lista, Lyn?

-Dime qué quieres que haga, Nid,- dijo Lyn asintiendo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a investigar en la primera casa?- dije mientras señalaba el pequeño dibujo de la mencionada casa en el mapa.

-De acuerdo,- dijo Lyn.

Fuimos rápidamente en dirección a las casas que se encontraban a corta distancia. Eran tres pequeñas y humildes casas hechas de roca y palma. Al este, se levantaba una gran muralla a mitad de la pared oeste del templo que las separaba del mismo.

-Sain, ve yendo a la casa de alado. Y tú Kent, puedes ir a la del sur,- les informé a ambos antes de entrar a la casa que había señalado junto con Lyn.

-Entendido,- dijeron ambos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos destinos.

La casa en la que Lyn y yo entramos constaba de una sola habitación. Del lado izquierdo, pegada a la pared junto a una ventana, se encontraba una cama solitaria con un par de cobijas viejas. En el centro había una pequeña mesa de madera con dos sillas hechas del mismo material. Y por último, al la derecha de aquella habitación, había una chimenea con un caldero en ella. El ver aquella vivienda me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente tenían que vivir aquellas personas. Donde yo vivía no era lujoso pero definitivamente era mejor que aquello que veía frente a mis ojos. Aun así, aquellas personas no se quejaban en lo absoluto de su vida. Muy al contrario, trabajaban duro para salir adelante pese a sus condiciones de pobreza. Sentí admiración por vez primera hacia aquellas personas dándome cuenta de cual difícil debían ser sus vidas.

-Oye¿no sois vosotros quienes…?- la voz de una mujer mayor me sacó de mis pensamientos atrayendo mi atención.

-Si, hemos venido para solicitar su ayuda,- explicó Lyn. -¿Cree que podría darnos más información sobre la situación?

-¡Ah! Vais en ayuda del sacerdote,- exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa. -Bueno, quizá te venga bien algo que he visto antes…- dijo esto mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba a través de ella. -Puede que los bandidos estén vigilando la entrada principal, pero una de las paredes está agrietada y en malas condiciones.

-¿Sugiere que rompamos aquella pared?- pregunté dudosa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la aldeana.

-Deberíais ser capaces de abrir una entrada golpeando esa parte con vuestras armas,- explicó. -Todos contamos con vuestra ayuda.

-Haremos lo que podamos,- dijo Lyn. –Gracias por su ayuda.

Después de aquello salimos rápidamente de la casa y me senté en la hierba volviendo a abrir el mapa para ver detalladamente los dibujados alrededores del templo mientras esperábamos a los caballeros.

-Tenemos un problema,- dije observando el mapa.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Lyn acercándose para ver el mapa con mayor claridad.

-La entrada del templo esta justo aquí, en el sur,- explique señalándole la ubicación con mi dedo índice. –Pero el paso esta obstruido por varias montañas en este extremo,- dije señalando una serie de montañitas localizadas al suroeste del templo. Se alineaban justo entre este y la muralla inconclusa. –Resultará difícil atravesarlas. Parece que nuestra única alternativa será la pared dañada.

-Está bien ¿En donde se encuentra la grieta?- preguntó Lyn.

-La aldeana señaló un lugar cercano a estos árboles,- le indiqué a Lyn mostrándoles el dibujo de unos arbolitos que se encontraban junto a la pared oeste del templo.

-Muy bien, tan pronto lleguen Kent y Sain nos acercaremos,- dijo Lyn.

No pasó mucho antes de que Sain saliera de la casa de junto si haber tenido suerte en su búsqueda por nueva información.

-No será posible entrar al templo si no encontramos otra entrada,- dijo Sain.

-Nos han informado de una ruptura en una de las paredes del templo,- le dijo Lyn. –Abriremos nuestra propia entrada.

-¡Además de bellas, inteligentes!- exclamó Sain haciendo que Lyn y yo cruzáramos miradas confusas.

Después de unos momentos llegó Kent sin obtener información útil para la posible batalla.

-No he podido averiguar algo en aquella casa pero he alertado a sus habitantes de los bandidos.

-No hay de que preocuparse, mi gran amigo,- le dijo Sain. –Estas bellas damas han encontrado una ruta.

-No me acostumbro,- dije divertida.

-Uno de los bandidos nos ha visto y viene hacia acá,- dijo Lyn observando a lo lejos.

-Será mejor prepararse,- dije levantándome del pasto aun con el mapa en manos. –Al norte se encuentran dos fortalezas. Podríamos usarlas para darnos ventaja.

-Parece un buen lugar para restaurarnos en caso de alguna lesión o herida,- dijo Lyn.

-Tratemos de tomarlas antes que el bandido,- dijo Kent.

-Muy bien¿por qué no te adelantas, Sain?- le sugerí. –Intenta tomar la fortaleza este. Y si puedes, distrae a ese bandido. Mientras iremos acercándonos a la pared.

-Está bien, hagámoslo,- dijo Sain cabalgando hacia la fortaleza señalada mientras nosotros nos acercábamos con cautela a la pared del templo.

Sain parecía tener bajo control la situación con aquel bandido y parecía que lograríamos llegar al lugar sin problemas pero pronto apareció otro bandido al pasar la muralla.

-Yo me encargaré de él,- dijo Kent. –Ustedes sigan adelante.

-Veamos quien acaba con quien,- dijo el bandido confiado antes de atacar a Kent pero este logró esquivarlo fácilmente haciendo que el hacha del bandido se enterrara en la tierra y dándole oportunidad a Kent para envestirlo con el caballo y tirarlo al suelo cayendo muy cerca de Lyn. Ella desenfundó su espada rápidamente y atacó al bandido sin demora no dándole tiempo de tomar su arma y acabando con su vida de un golpe.

-Mejor nos mantenemos juntos,- dijo Lyn guardando su espada mientras Kent y yo la veíamos con sonrisas nerviosas.

-Recuérdame no hacerla enojar,- le murmuré a Kent mientras el asentía.

Después de eso, Sain llegó galopando de la fortaleza hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Creí que ya se encontraban en el templo,- dijo al parecer extrañándole el hecho de que ni siquiera estuviéramos cerca de la pared. –La fortaleza no corre peligro de ser tomada. Ya no hay bandidos en el norte.

-Pero al parecer en el sur aun hay,- dijo Kent volteando hacia las montañas donde podía distinguirse otro bandido que venía en nuestra dirección.

- Mejor apresurémonos a encontrar la pared agrietada,- sugerí.

-Está bien, tú y Sain vayan a buscarla,- me dijo Lyn. –Kent y yo nos ocuparemos del bandido.

-Si,- asentí mientras Sain y yo nos alejábamos en busca de aquella ruptura.

-¿En donde se encuentra?- preguntó Sain al llegar cerca de la pared.

-Debe estar por aquí,- dije observándola.

-Veo algo acá,- dijo Sain acercándose a la pared y encontrando una enorme grieta que se abría desde el piso hasta la mitad o un poco más de la pared.

-¡Eso es, Sain! Ahora trata de destruirla con tu arma.

Sain retrocedió unos metros de la pared e hizo que su caballo galopara hacia ella mientras sostenía su lanza horizontalmente frente a él. Al momento de impactarse la lanza contra la pared el caballo giró rápidamente para evitar chocar contra ella. Pequeños escombros comenzaron a caer de la pared y la grieta se agrandó.

-Creo que esto me tomará un rato,- dijo Sain.

-Será más difícil de lo que pensé. ¿Y si lo intentas con tu espada?

-Está bien,- Sain guardó su lanza y sacó la espada de Kent en su lugar.

Se bajó del caballo y se acercó a la pared nuevamente. Decidí retroceder unos dos metros. El caballero de armadura verde preparó su espada y la blandió contra la grieta lo más fuerte que pudo. De esta salieron más escombros y comenzó a ensancharse más. Sain volvió a preparar la espada y golpeó nuevamente.

-Ya casi lo tienes,- le animé.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que por fin la pared cediera y se derrumbara en escombros. Sain sonrió jadeante soltando la espada. Al parecer estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo. Me acerqué felicitándolo por su logro y levanté su espada del suelo. Casi enseguida, Lyn y Kent se nos unieron al haber vencido al bandido.

-¡Gran trabajo!- exclamó Lyn al ver la pared destruida. –Hora de recuperar el templo.

-Iré primero si les parece,- dijo Kent.

Lyn asintió decidida. Ella iría después de Kent. Por su parte, Sain tomó su espada agradeciéndome y regresó a su caballo listo para seguir luchando.

El templo realmente era muy antiguo, pero estaba muy bien conservado en su mayoría y tenía finos detalles decorativos en sus muros de piedra. En el centro de este se encontraban dos enormes pilares que ayudaban a soportar la estructura. De todos los templos que había podido visitar, este era en verdad, el más impresionante que había visto. En cuanto a la espada, no se veían rastros de ella. Solo deseaba que no hubiéramos llegado tarde. Frente al altar, se encontraba un gran trono donde se hallaba sentado un joven de cabellera rubia al parecer muy molesto. Por su forma de vestir daba a entender que se trataba de un mercenario. Pronto me paralicé sin aliento, pensando en aquel sueño extraño que había tenido esa mañana recordando súbitamente cada detalle de él. Pero… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Jamás había visto a ese sujeto en mi vida, y aun así ahí estaba, idéntico al de mi sueño.

-¡Nid, cuidado!

-¿Qué?- salí de mi transe alterada al escuchar el grito de Lyn. Justo frente a mí se encontraba un bandido grande y fornido con un hacha de filo rojizo en sus manos. El bandido blandió su hacha hacia mí pero me quité de su camino instintivamente tirándome al suelo y cayendo de rodillas y palmas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me escabullí por entre las piernas del bandido quien al estar ocupado tratando de darme no se dio cuenta de que Kent galopaba en su dirección y para cuando reaccionó fue demasiado tarde. La espada de Kent le atravesó el estomago haciendo que muriera desangrado.

Me levanté del suelo con el corazón acelerado y la garganta hecha un nudo, si no hubiera sido por Lyn seguramente no hubiera vivido para contarlo. Lyn se acercó corriendo hacia mí y me examinó asegurándose de que no hubiera salido herida.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida,- me dijo Lyn.

-Si, si. No te preocupes,- dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Que bueno,- dijo Lyn sonriéndome de vuelta.

-Gracias, Kent,- dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él

-No fue nada,- respondió con una reverencia. –Mejor vayamos a ayudar a Sain. Se dirigió hacia el jefe de los bandidos.

Ambas asentimos mientras corrimos en dirección al altar donde Sain parecía estar luchando contra aquel mercenario. Kent pronto se le unió y entre los dos lograron acorralar al bandido quien al no darse por vencido blandió su espada logrando herir al caballo de Kent haciendo que el pobre animal relinchara de dolor y retrocediera. El bandido intentó salir de su acorralamiento pero en su prisa se descuidó y Sain logró acabar con él usando su lanza.

-Tú… tú… ahg… -el bandido no soportó más y cayó muerto.

-¡Lo han logrado!- exclamó una voz proveniente de una puerta entreabierta a nuestra derecha que se abrió de golpe por completo. De ahí salió un sacerdote de avanzada edad y se dirigió a nosotros. Luego al ver a Lyn se le quedó viendo perplejo.

-Esas ropas… ¿Eres de la tribu de los Lorca?- preguntó el sacerdote.

-Soy Lyn, la hija del jefe,- explicó Lyn. -¿Está herido, señor?

-Gracias, no tengo ni un rasguño,- respondió el sacerdote. –Eres muy amable.

-¿Y la espada¿Está a salvo?- preguntó Lyn.

-Sí, la he guardado en un lugar seguro,-respondió mostrando laespada enfundada en sus manos. -Hasta que no deshaga mi hechizo, no se podrá extraer la espada.

Justo frente a nosotros, se encontraba la famosa espada Mani Katti. Una espada esplendorosa que de alguna manera emanaba una gran fuerza espiritual.

–Como muestra de mi gratitud, te dejaré que pongas las manos sobre la Mani Katti,- dijo el sacerdote extendiéndola hacia Lyn. -Toca el grabado de la hoja y ruega por un viaje seguro.

-Muchas gracias,- dijo Lyn acercándose y colocando sus manos delicadamente sobre la espada.

Un gran brillo nos cegó unos segundos antes de aclararse nuevamente.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué? He…- Lyn dirigió su mirada hacia la espada aun teniendo sus manos sobre ella. -La espada… está brillando…

-Ah. Mm… Es el poder de los espíritus,- explicó el sacerdote. –Lyn, han examinado tu espíritu y te reclaman.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Lyn sin comprender.

-Eres la propietaria legítima,- continuó el sacerdote. –Debes empuñar la Mani Katti.

-No, no puedo… no sabría…,- dijo Lyn incrédula.

-Es la voluntad de la espada,- dijo el sacerdote ofreciéndole que tomara la espada en sus manos. –Si quieres una prueba, sácala de la vaina.

-Mm… -Lyn tomó la espada dudosa y trató de retirarle la funda. -… Se ha deslizado sin esfuerzo.

Todos observamos la escena impresionados por aquel acontecimiento sin poder pronunciar palabra. Jamás me imagine que ocurrirían situaciones tan increíbles e importantes en tan poco tiempo.

-Nunca imaginé que conocería al propietario de la Mani Katti en vida,- dijo el sacerdote orgulloso. –En verdad soy afortunado por haber visto la espada en tus manos.

-Ah… -Lyn se había quedado sin palabras. Aun no parecía estar consiente de que realmente había ocurrido aquello.

-Debes irte, Lyn. Te enfrentas a experiencia terribles,- dijo el sacerdote. –empuña esta espada y afronta con valor tu destino.

-Sí… ¡Sí, señor!

Después de dicho esto nos despedimos del sacerdote disculpándonos por derrumbar la pared y, dejándole unas cuantas monedas para ayudar a reconstruirla, salimos del lugar.

-Así que esta es la Mani Katti…- dijo Sain ya afuera admirando la hoja de la espada que Lyn aun tenía en sus manos. –Es una hoja sin par.

-Esto es increíble,- dijo Lyn sin apartar la vista de la espada. –Quizá sea la espada más famosa de toda Sacae… Y es mía.

-No es tan extraño. De hecho, muchas leyendas cuentan historias parecidas… Espadas especiales reclaman a sus poseedores por todo el país.- explicó Kent. –Pero cuando te he visto sacar la espada, Lyndis… He sentido algo extraordinario. La espada te estaba esperando. Estás predestinada a esgrimirla.

-¡Basta! Yo… -Lyn se había sonrojado notoriamente de pronto. –No soy nadie especial.

-Míralo de esa forma: Hay ciertas armas que se sienten mejor en tus manos,- dijo Sain. –Bueno, pues la Mani Katti se siente muy bien contigo. ¿Te es más fácil aceptarlo así? No da la impresión de que nos sirva a los demás.

-Es cierto que parece hecha a medida. Un arma que solo yo puedo usar,- dijo Lyn levantando la mirada. – Parece bastante razonable. Eso puedo entenderlo.

Después se volteó a verme ya más segura y levantó la espada frente a mí.

-Mírala, Nidany,- dijo orgullosa. –Esta es la Mani Katti. Es… mi espada.

-Así es,- le dije sonriendo.

-He de cuidarla bien.

Ese día, seguimos nuestro camino unas horas antes de volver a acampar. Aquella noche, otro extraño sueño, más perturbador que el anterior, me volvió a inquietar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos sujetos se encontraban hablando dentro de lo que parecía ser un pasillo oscuro con muy pocas antorchas para alumbrar. Uno de ellos parecía un noble ya que estaba vestido con ropas finas mientras el otro, solo se trataba de un soldado.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el noble. -¿La hija de Madelyn sigue viva?

-Eh… si, Lord Lundgren,- dijo el soldado con nerviosismo. –La acompañan Kent y Sain. ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?- preguntó recuperando la compostura. –Si los dejamos en paz…

-¡Bah! He oído que el norte de Biran está lleno de bandidos. Solo es una niña. No sobrevivirá al viaje hasta aquí,- dijo el noble sin preocuparse. -Me preocupa más mi hermano mayor. Hay que matarlo cuanto antes. El veneno no puede fallar.

-Sí, señor. No sospecha nada y sigue bebiéndolo,- dijo el soldado. -La muerte del marqués por "enfermedad repentina no está lejos.

-Jejeje pronto… Muy pronto Caelin será mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Me despertésobresaltada a mitad de la noche pensando en aquella pesadilla. Volteé a ver a Lyn quien aun dormía plácidamente sin notar que me había levantado repentinamente. ¿Debía decirle sobre el sueño? Después de todo mi sueño anterior había parecido ser cierto. Aunque por otro lado… ¿Qué tal que esta vez solo se trataba de un simple sueño y no de una premonición? Solo los alteraría sin razón. No quería preocuparla más. Decidí volver a acostarme e intentar dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día y tal vez para entonces, sabría que hacer.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Por fin logré terminar este capítulo. Me tomó un tiempo hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado y si creen que es enredoso o podría cambiar algo pueden dejarme sus opiniones y sugerencias. ¡Gracias¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
